Lauren Heltings and the beginning of the end
by idefine777
Summary: Lauren Heltings is Harry Potter adopted older sister. Part one is complete. Part two will continue into Lauren's 2nd and 3rd and 4th years at Hogwarts.
1. Introduction

**A/N: so this is just a bit of explaining before i jump into the real story. the other chapters are much better**

**oh yeah, I don't own harry potter. darn...**

The beginning

Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna was the youngest person to perform an unforgivable curse. Lauren's mother died in childbirth and her father could barely support the two of them. He hired a nurse who took care of Lauren. One day Lauren was sitting on the living room floor flipping through the Daily Prophet lazily when her nurse approached her. Lauren had never liked her nurse very much and she "accidentally" picked up her fathers wand, pointed it at her nurse, and cast a spell-"_imperio_!" Her nurse was disappeared the next day. Lauren was only 2 years old.

After that Lauren's father could no longer support them and Lauren was sent to an orphanage. A year later she was adopted by a family: The Potter's. Soon Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna was Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna Potter. The Potter's wanted to protect their little girl so they told no one about her, not even their best friend, Sirius Black. They signed her up for school under the name of Lauren Adrianna so no one would be able to find her. She lived with them for a short time when Lily Potter became pregnant with a little boy. When he was born they named him Harry James Potter. Another year passed and Lauren was 4 years old. On Halloween of that year Lauren was at a sleep away school when her parents were killed. No one knew they were Lauren's parents, no one knew that Lauren was now an orphan again.

Lauren took herself to the orphanage and was adopted only a month after her 5th birthday. Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna Potter was now Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna Potter Heltings.


	2. part one, The Letter

**A/N: here's the first chapter! (and it's my favorite too)**

**and I don't own harry potter or godrics hollow or hogwarts. but you know that!**

Chapter one

The Letter

A skinny girl with long blonde hair was humming a tune. Lauren looked up at the cloudless sky. She was lying in the garden in her backyard. Her parents had not been awake when Lauren had sneaked into her yard at 6:00 a.m., but at around 8:25 she thought she heard movement in the kitchen.

Lauren often woke up early because of her fits. She had magical problems where she would often perform large magical spells without meaning to. Since she had grown older she now only had these fits when she was particularly scared, happy, or angry. She also often had them when she was in large crowds, which was why she was home schooled.

The Heltings family lived in Godric's Hollow. This was good for Lauren because it meant being around other witch and wizard children. It also meant being around her old house, where she had lived with the Potters.

Today was Lauren's 11th birthday, July 30th. She often thought it was interesting that she had a birthday before Harry Potters.

Suddenly a small dark object appeared in the sky, moving towards Lauren's house: An owl.

"My letter!" Lauren leapt out of the garden and ran to the backdoor leading to the kitchen. She wrentched open the door. Her mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table. Mr. Heltings looked up from the morning newspaper to see Lauren's happy face.

"What is it Lauren?" he asked.

"An owl is flying this way," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Now sweetie," Mrs. Heltings said, "you know that you're not the only young witch or wizard in Godric's Hollow. It may not be your letter."

"But no other young witch or wizard is turning 11 _today_," Lauren said.

The three Heltings looked out the front window. The owl flew close to the door and dropped a letter through the mail slot.

"See," Lauren said, snatching up the letter, "I told you it was for me!"

She looked at the letter. It was in an envelope of yellowy parchment, no stamp, and a wax seal bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Heltings,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lauren couldn't believe it. She was actually going to Hogwarts. Of course she didn't think she would go because of her fits and also because she was American (her original parents had moved here before Lauren was born), but she _was_ going! They sent Lauren's owl, Aaron (a barn owl), to Hogwarts with a letter confirming Lauren's attendance. Soon after that they headed off to Diagon Alley, where they bought Lauren a wand (12 inches, holly, dragon heartstring) and the rest of her school supplies.

Very soon it seemed Lauren was on platform 9 ¾ about to board the Hogwarts express.

"Bye, sweetie," Mrs. Heltings hugged her daughter, "see you at Christmas"

"We'll miss you very much," said Mr. Heltings.

Lauren climbed aboard and found an almost empty compartment. The only inhabitant was a girl sitting near the window. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. The girl had long brown hair and was dressed in almost all black. She was staring out the window.

"Hello," Lauren said, sitting across from the girl. The girl didn't respond. "I'm Lauren Heltings"

"I'm Anna Yash," she turned to Lauren.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna," said Lauren.

Very soon a very tiny boy entered the compartment. He had brown hair and looked very scared and nervous.

"Excuse me," he said, "can I sit in here?"

"Only if it's okay with Anna," Lauren said.

"Of course it is," Anna said.

"I'm Oliver Wood," the boy said, "is it your first year, too?"

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"I want to try out for the quidditch team," Oliver said excitedly.

"Me, too," Lauren perked up.

"I do, too," Anna looked around.

For a little while the three kids talked about quidditch. It turned out Oliver already had a broom and was learning to fly.

"I wish I had a broom!" Lauren said.

"My brother has one," Anna replied, "but he won't let me even touch it"

After a while it began to turn dark. The three kids changed into their Hogwarts robes. Oliver and Lauren taught Anna how to play chess for the rest of the ride, using Lauren's wizard chess set. Soon the train pulled to a stop. They all got off. They saw Hagrid and accompanied him to the boats along with the rest of the first years. The got to the school, met Professor McGonagall, and filed into the great hall. The sorting began after the Sorting Hat sang. Lauren's name was called:

"Heltings, Lauren"

She stumbled toward the stool and the hat was set on her head. Not long afterward the hat talked to the whole hall:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lauren walked to the Gryffindor table and crossed her fingers for Oliver and Anna. Near the end Oliver's name was called:

"Wood, Oliver"

He walked to the stool with the same nervous look he had had when Lauren first saw him. A few seconds passed as the hat sat over his head then:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver whipped the hat off his head an leapt off the stool. He sat down next to Lauren. Then the last name was called:

"Yash, Anna"

Anna sat on the stool. Almost a whole two minutes passed with the hat on Anna's head. Then it made a decision:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lauren and Oliver both groaned but knew that they would still see Anna around so clapped anyway.

Dumbledore stood and the clapping died away. He spoke:

"Tuck in"

Food appeared before them. It was a most wonderful sight to Lauren who immediately began to eat. And so Lauren's first year began.


	3. part one, New Friends and a Secret

**A/N: the rest of the chapters are kind of shorter than the first one. this one is boring at first but gets really exciting so...**

**p.s. i don't own harry potter, oliver wood, percy weasley, or any of the hogwarts houses**

Chapter two

New Friends and a Secret

Lauren was soon sitting on her bed in her dormitory. She was smiling her wonderful smile!

"Hello!" she said to the girl sitting in the bed beside her. She had dark skin and long black hair. She looked up from her book.

"Hello!" she said.

"I'm Lauren" Lauren said.

"I'm Mikaela but don't call me that! Call me Mickey."

"That's a pretty cool name, Mickey!

"I like it better than Mikaela! Do you play chess?"

"Yes! I love it"

The two girls were soon discussing school over a game of chess. Mikaela had an older sister in her 4th year and who was in Hufflepuff.

"And my brother is in Slytherin, he's in his last year"

"Wow! I didn't think a whole family could be split up like that"

"Yeah my parents are really worried since my brother is in the "bad" house. I don't care so much, though."

"Hey want to go visit my friend, Oliver? He's a boy so…" her voice trailed off.

"That would be cool!"

The two girls went down the stairs then up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Soon they were sitting next to Oliver and his friend Eric, a red haired boy, on the floor of the dormitory, to the dismay of the other boys who very much wanted to go to sleep.

"Excuse me!" said a boy with even redder hair than Eric, "It's time to go to sleep and girls shouldn't be in here anyway!"

"Oh, shut it Percy!" Eric said, "You're not a prefect yet. You have no authority to tell us what to do. And girls are aloud in boy's dormitories, but boys aren't allowed in theres"

"And for good reason," Lauren said.

"Now leave us alone," Eric ignored her still talking to Percy.

Percy turned and walked over to his bed. He pulled the curtains around it shut but they could tell he was sitting there reading waiting for a moment to get mad at them. They went to bed soon after that, Lauren and Mickey returning to the girl's dormitory.

For a few months nothing exciting happened. They went to classes; Lauren got top marks on everything. They hung out by the lake playing chess and talking about quidditch. Lauren and Oliver had tried out for the team but were unsuccessful. They were beaten out by older students.

Every break time Anna would come and hang out with them and often she would talk to them at lunch. She hadn't made the Ravenclaw quidditch team, either. At the first quidditch match of the season the 5 friends sat in the stands and watched as Gryffindor beat Slytherin, due to amazing skill by Charlie Weasley, the seeker.

Then in October something very exciting happened.

They were sitting in the common room laughing at the funniest things. Lauren laughing the loudest. Even later that day they couldn't remember what had been so funny, because of what happened next.

A bottle of ink exploded. At first they found this funny as well because the ink had drenched a nearby Percy, but suddenly, one of Mickey's potion bottle's, that she had taken out of her bag looking for her Transfiguration homework, exploded. The glass went everywhere. It cut there hands and ankles, but it hit Mickey the worst. Her face was dripping with blood and she was screaming.

"Someone take her to the hospital wing!"

"Get Professor McGonagall!"

"Somebody help!!"

Soon they were all standing in the hospital wing around Mickey's bed. Anna had come rushing in only 5 minutes after they got there having run into Professor McGonagall on her way.

"What happened?" Anna wondered aloud.

"We don't know" Oliver said, "It just exploded in her face."

"Maybe someone cast a spell!" Eric said quickly, "Percy never liked us! He's probably sitting up there laughing right now!"

"Percy wouldn't do this" Oliver said, "He follows the rules"

Suddenly the door swung open behind them. There was Percy, out of breath, as though he had ran all the way here.

"What do you want?" Eric said nastily.

"I wanted to know how Mickey was" Percy said, walking up to them. He looked down at Mickey's face. It still had cut's on it but Madam Pomfrey had managed to get rid of most of them. Mickey's eyes were shut and she was snoring very lightly.

"Is she all right?" Percy said, "I mean, will she be?"

"Yes," Eric said, "And what do you care?"

"Well someone obviously performed magic when they aren't allowed to! I'm going to catch this person as soon as I possibly can."

"Thanks Percy" Lauren said unexpectedly. She hadn't spoken since they got to the hospital wing.

"I have to tell you guys something" she said, "but it's a secret, well more like multiple secrets, and you can't never tell anyone"

"You mean-"

"Don't bug me about my grammer, Percy. I'm just starting to like you, don't ruin it!"

"We won't tell anyone" Oliver said quickly.


	4. part one, Everyones Weird

**A/N: ooooo, does Lauren have more secrets than we allready know?**

**and i don't own harry potter (i'm getting bored of saying that)**

Chapter three

Everyone's weird

"I'm a freak" Lauren, Oliver, Eric, and Percy (who was slowly becoming a friend) were sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner. On there way down Lauren had explained her entire story to them.

"You're not a freak," Oliver said, "Everyone has something weird about them"

"Are you calling me weird?"

"No! I meant everyone is different in there own special way!"

"But I'm different in four special ways!"

"I…" Oliver began.

"Give up?" Eric asked helpfully, "You are a very special girl Lauren, and it's because of your differences that you are. Oliver's not special at all I mean look at him" Oliver had a particularly large piece of chicken hanging from his mouth and was attempting to stuff more in, "He's just an idiot" Oliver didn't seem to notice.

"You speak wise for only an 11 year old, Eric" Lauren smiled.

"And besides," Percy cut in, "Your differences aren't that weird. One's awesome, one's interesting, one's dangerous, and one's…" he leaned in so only the other three could hear him, "well one's illegal"

"I don't get it," Oliver said.

"Of course you don't," Percy and Oliver it seemed thinkwould never become friends.

"He means," Lauren said, "that I lived with Harry Potter: awesome, my original family is from America but moved here before I was born: interesting, I can blow stuff up when I get over-excited: dangerous, and," she whispered at this point, "I'm the youngest person to ever perform an unforgivable curse: which are illegal to perform"

"Well," Oliver said, "I was saying everyone is weird." Percy groaned.

"If you don't want to listen, Percy, then leave"

"No I'm sure this will be very entertaining" Percy said.

"Well, I'm weird, because I'm "obsessed" with quidditch (in the words of Percy), Eric is weird because he's "wise", Percy is weird because he has a huge family, and his brother Charlie is the best quidditch player I've ever seen, the exact opposite of Perce, here. I find that very strange, but you should really see Charlie play! I went down to the quidditch pitch at practice last week to watch them and it was _amazing_! He can turn perfectly! If I'm ever captain of a team I'll be sure to get them to practice as much as possible so they can be that good! I've even thought of a good plan! See we would wake up at…" Percy cut him off.

"I'll make a mental note to never let you get on the subject of quidditch, you'll never stop talking! You were saying something about how everyone's weird?"

"Oh! Right!" Oliver said, recovering, "See that girl over there?," he pointed to a girl at the Hufflepuff table who had bright pink hair, "she's one of those people who can change their appearance."

"A Metamorhmagus?" Percy said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, one of them! And see him? There's a rumour he's a werewolf! And he's a vampire! And I think _he's_ just plain weird!"

"That's my brother, Bill!" Percy said.

"Well, really, he has a ponytail! Boys aren't supposed to have a ponytail!" Oliver said.

"Well that doesn't mean it's weird!" Percy said.

"I think it's pretty cool," Eric said, winking at Lauren as though to say "this will really get them going"

"It's not cool at all!" Oliver said.

"I agree! A ponytail is not cool. But it isn't weird either." Percy said.

"It's totally cool" Eric said.

"Well it's weirder than it is cool, Eric!" Percy said, "And we aren't talking to you."

Oliver and Percy continued to argue.

"Well," Eric said, "I knew that rising Percy's anger could only lead to greater entertainment"

"Well," Lauren said, "It is entertaining."

"Let's see if I can make them madder…"

Eric turned to Percy and Oliver, "So Percy, what do you think of quidditch?"

"Well," Percy said, "I think it's quite unnecessary."

Eric and Lauren quickly ran from the table as Oliver yelled: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S UNNECESSARY?!"

Out in the hall they burst into laughter.

"That's pretty funny!" Lauren said.

"I know," Eric said, "the weirdo's!"

This made Lauren laugh even more: "Stop making me laugh before I blow something else up!"

Then the two kids went to visit Mickey in the hospital wing before going to bed.

The next day Mickey was out of the hospital and eager to hear everything that happened. She immediately dismissed the fact that it was Lauren's fault she had been in the hospital wing. She understood it was an accident and never spoke of it again, unlike Anna, who when told kept asking Lauren to recount times she had blown stuff up. Oliver and Percy had stopped speaking to each other, much to the entertainment of Lauren, Mickey, Eric, and Anna. Percy was completely ignoring any mention of quidditch and Oliver was ignoring every mention of the whole Weasley family. Every time he saw Charlie, the "_amazing_" quidditch seeker, in the hallway he immediately became very interested in the floor.

Soon it was December, and time for the second quidditch match of the year. And it seemed like everything was going to go horribly wrong.


	5. part one, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N: I forgot to add this chapter before!!! Sorry!!! right, so this is the last chapter of her first year. this one is also really short. I'll probobly continue into all of her years at Hogwarts though (actually I WILL continue) so don't be sad.**

Chapter four

Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

"Are you coming Percy?" Lauren and Percy were the only ones left in the common room. Everyone else was at the quidditch match.

"Never" Percy said.

"You could give quidditch a chance, you know"

"I could, but I won't"

"Then come because you're my friend!"

"No"

"Because it's fun?"

"No!"

"Percy!"

"GO AWAY"

Lauren had a hurt look on her face.

"Lauren…"

But she just turned and walked out of the common room. Percy threw his book at the floor, mad at himself for yelling at Lauren. He sat there, soon hearing the sounds of the quidditch match far away across the grounds. _Perhaps I should go for a walk_, he thought. He stood up and walked out of the common room. He traveled through the empty castle, hearing sounds from the quidditch pitch whenever he passed a window. He was soon walking across the grounds, getting closer and closer to the sounds of the match.

Lauren and Oliver were both on there feet watching as Charlie dived for the snitch below. He only just missed it. Lauren was pulled back into her seat by Eric. Oliver stayed standing as he had been the entire match. They were sitting a few rows from the top: Lauren, Oliver, Eric, and Mickey. Anna was sitting farther down the row with her Ravenclaw friend, Karen. They were, of course, both rooting for Ravenclaw.

"So who's winning?"

Lauren turned to see an out of breath Percy. It looked as though he had run there.

"Ravenclaw's ahead by 10 points, but Charlie has already seen the snitch twice," Lauren answered, "so you decided that quidditch wasn't unnecessary?"

"No," Percy said squeezing between Lauren and Eric, "I just decided that it was OK to watch"

"What are you doing here!?" Oliver had noticed Percy.

"I came to root for my brother," Percy replied.

"Well go root for your brother away from me"

"No!" Percy stood up to be level with Oliver, "I came to be with my friends, too"

There was a cheer from the crowd and both boys turned. Charlie was once again racing towards the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was on his tail. Charlie stretched out his arm…

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

Lauren, Eric, Mickey, Oliver, and Percy all jumped up and screamed. They hugged each other they were so happy. Anna and Karen were came up and hugged us, too. They knew that one of us would have to lose.

When Oliver and Percy came to each other there was a pause where neither of them moved. The Percy held out his hand:

"Truce?"

"Fine!" Oliver shook his hand.

"Boys!" Lauren muttered to Mickey, Anna, and Karen.

The rest of Lauren's first year at Hogwarts went perfectly. She had the most wonderful best friend: Oliver. And equally wonderful friends: Anna, Mickey, Percy, and Eric. She had the best grades she could have. And, of course, every boy considered her the most beautiful girl in 1st year. Even Oliver, Eric, and Percy!

"But we would never go out with you," Oliver said with disgust in his voice, one day when discussing the matter.

"Good," Lauren said, "because I wouldn't want to go out with any of you!"

And Lauren never had to discuss the fact that she was Harry Potter's brother, which made Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna Potter Heltings very happy.


	6. part two, Im Looking for

**A/N- this is part two to my other harry potter story. please, please, please, read part one first!!!**

**and just so you know, i don't own harry potter, hogwarts, gryffindor, ravenclaw, Oliver wood, percy weasley, or any weasley for that matter. and i don't own quidditch in case you were wondering...**

Chapter one

I'm looking for…

Oliver Wood sat on the Hogwarts Express. He wondered where his best friend, Lauren Heltings, was. The blonde girl was probably sitting in a compartment with her friends, Eric, Percy, and Mickey. And maybe Anna from Ravenclaw was there too. That was fine. He kind of liked being alone sometimes. It gave him time to think. The only problem was, there wasn't much to think about.

Maybe he'd think about how Lauren was Harry Potter's adopted sister.

Or how when she gets overexcited she blows stuff up.

Or how she hasn't wrote to him since her birthday in July. How her owl, Aaron, seemed to be visiting Eric's house much more often.

Or how he was acting jealous.

Suddenly, a girl with very long, black, hair walked in to Oliver's compartment.

"I'm looking for Oliver Wood" she said in a slightly familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Oliver said, surprised she was looking for him. He had never seen her before.

"Nice to see you, too, Oliver" she said with annoyance. She sat across from him and he could see something familiar in her face and eyes.

"I don't know you" he said.

"Of course you do!"

"No, I really…" he was interrupted though by someone else entering the compartment.

"Hey Oliver, do you know where Lauren is?" Percy Weasley asked.

"I do" the black haired girl spoke up.

"Where is she?" the two boys said at once.

The girl sighed. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging in her face slightly.

"It's me silly!" Lauren said.

"What happened to your hair?" Oliver said, recognizing her. Percy called in Eric and Mickey, then they all sat down.

"I changed the color!"

"Wow!" Mickey grinned, "cool!"

"So did you trick Oliver with it?" Eric said.

"You knew?" Oliver sounded jealous again.

"Of course" Eric smiled brilliantly.

"Well, you looked better with blonde hair," Oliver said to Lauren.

"Yeah, I guess I did didn't I?"

The next day Laurens hair was still black but it was shorter and had dark red in it. She kept it pulled up in a ponytail.

"This year," Lauren said sitting next to Oliver at breakfeast, "we are going to make the quidditch team!"

And they did. Oliver was keeper and Lauren became a chaser.

Unfortunately, the rest of Lauren's second year at Hogwarts was boring. She didn't blow much stuff up. She didn't send any of her friends to the hospital wing again. She won a few quidditch matches. She passed all her exams. It was to boring for her taste.

Luckily her third year is where the fun began!


	7. part two, Weasley

Chapter two

Weasley

Lauren sat at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't believe she was already in her third year at Hogwarts! Oliver sat down next to her, still talking about quidditch. She had learned to ignore him. Across from her was Eric and Mickey. Eric smiled at her. Mickey rolled her eyes. Percy sat down on the other side of Lauren.

Then the sorting ceremony began.

It was boring like last year. She didn't know any of these kids! Why did she care what house they were in. Percy seemed in an even worse mood than her.

"What's wrong with you Percy?" she whispered to her friend.

"Well," Percy turned toward her, "my younger brothers are joining Hogwarts this year: Fred and George."

"The troublemakers?"

"Yep. Yippee!" he said with fake enthusiasm. He pointed toward two red-haired boys. They both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"They look like troublemakers," Lauren said, "But I'm sure they won't be a very big problem, right?"

"Wrong"

"Weasley, Fred!"

Fred walked up to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head. It deliberated...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred smirked and ran toward the Gryffindor table. Percy and I clapped halfheartedly.

"Weasley, George!"

George seemed much shyer than Fred, Lauren wasn't sure how but she could feel it. He sat on the stool. The hat seemed to think longer about George. Lauren glanced at Fred and she could see a little worry in his eyes that his brother would be in a different house, but then...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred grinned and clapped as his brother sat down beside him. Lauren could no longer tell the difference between them. They looked so much alike, and George didn't seem as shy when sitting next to his brother.

During the feast Lauren often glanced at the two young boys. She noticed they were now including another boy, who Lauren remembered as Lee Jordan, in their conversation. It looked like they were plotting.

Once, while Lauren was looking at them, Fred (she thought it was Fred anyway) looked up at her. Lauren smiled at him. Fred nudged George with his elbow and George turned too. He saw Lauren and waved. Percy seemed to notice this. He gave them a stern look as though to say 'don't you dare' and turned back to the meal.

This happened almost everyday at the meals. Lauren, Fred, and George would exchange smiles and Percy would glare at his brothers. Finally, a couple weeks after classes started, when Lauren was sitting alone at breakfast, Fred plopped down in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Fred Weasley"

George sat down next to him.

"And I'm George!"

They held out their hands at the same time in a business-like manner. Lauren laughed lightly then took their hands.

"And I'm Lauren Heltings. I'm Percy's friend."

"Ah," Fred said, "hope he hasn't turned you into a wannabe prefect yet. He's tried that on us but seems to have given up."

"Not that there was any point in trying harder" George added, "We'd never turn to the dark side"

"The dark side?" Lauren raised her eyebrows, "I didn't think being a prefect was a bad thing"

"Oh, it is" Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't want to be a prefect," Lauren said, "So theres no reason to worry"

"Oh, good!" George said, "Because we were just starting to like you"

"We wouldn't want you becoming a prefect and ruining it for us," Fred added. Lauren laughed again.

From then on, the three were best friends. Lauren couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to them even after they had just met. She could tell them apart easier, too, once she got to know them better.

They spent almost all their time together. Once they were sitting around the fire laughing when Oliver walked over.

"Hey," he said, "did you forget about quidditch practice?"

"Oh!" Lauren jumped up, "Sorry! I was talking to Fred and George. Hey, could they come watch? They love quidditch!"

"Fine," Oliver said, "whatever" he stalked away.

"What's his problem?" Fred said.

"No clue," Lauren said. But she understood the look in Oliver's eyes. He was jealous that Lauren was spending all her time with Fred and George. Maybe she would have to cut back her time with them.

But that was more difficult than she thought. She had barely improved on spending more time with Oliver by the time her third year ended. Over the summer she wrote to Eric and Oliver. Mickey and her only wrote to each other every once in a while. It seemed they were growing apart. Fred and George wrote to her every day. Somehow their lives were more exciting than everyone else's.

On her fourteenth birthday Fred and George sent her a birthday card that sung very annoyingly and a box of chocolates. She nibbled on the chocolate frogs as she organized the wizard cards into her collection. Eric sent her a chocolate cake and a card that read:

_Dearest Lauren,_

_Happy Birthday! I have missed you so much. Hope to see you soon. And remember to never forget your inner beauty._

_your friend,_

_Eric Haller_

Eric always knew the perfect thing to say. Oliver sent her a broom servicing kit to go with her new broomstick. Mickey and Anna each sent her candy of some sort. She set all her birthday presents on a shelf full of school books and her letter from Hogwarts. _Well,_ she thought, _might as well start packing now._


	8. part two, Potter

**A/N-Lots of the chapters are going to be from Lauren's point of view now. It seems more natural for me. I might have some from others PoV. I'll tell you if I do before every chapter.**

Chapter Three

Potter

I felt faint. I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts! Harry would be coming next year. What would happen when I saw him? What would happen when we were on the quidditch team together? No, I can't think about that. I've got a year to think about that.

"Charlie?" I asked the quidditch captain.

"Lauren! What's up?" he was cute when he was surprised. I hardly ever talked to him.

"I'm going to quit the quidditch team next year"

"Well, don't talk to me about it," he said, "I won't be here next year"

"Yeah, I know that," I rolled my eyes, "I just...I was just wondering what you thought about that?"

"I think you are a great quidditch player, and Olivers going to be upset when he hears your quitting" he walked away.

That boy could be so annoying and unhelpful.

"Oliver?" I asked my best friend.

"Lauren! What's up?" he was hanging out with Charlie to much.

"I'm going to quit the quidditch team next year"

He didn't move.

"What?"

"Harry will be a great quidditch player and I don't want to be on the quidditch team with him. I'll crack and tell him I'm his sister. He won't be able to handle that."

"But your one of our best players!"

"Just have that Katie Bell girl take my place!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Of course you won't" I stalked away. He would give in sometime. I found Fred and George sitting by the fire in the common room. I sat down next to them.

"So how does it feel to be on the quidditch team?" I asked them.

"Great," Fred responded before George could even open his mouth, "It'll be fun with you there!"

"Well, that's the thing," I hesitated, "I'm quitting next year"

"What? Why?" George beat Fred to the punch this time.

"Well..." I still hadn't told them about Lauren Elizabeth Adrianna Potter Helting's story, "It's a long story"

"And it's a long night," Fred said, "We have time"

So I told them everything. They were my best friends after all. And they didn't even seem to care. They completely understood why I was quitting, unlike Oliver!


	9. part two, welcome to fifth year

Chapter four

Welcome to my fifth year at Hogwarts

Laurens PoV

It looked like Oliver was going to slap me.

Well, maybe not me. Maybe he'd slap Fred. But, with his luck at telling them apart, he might think it's George.

I wish he had just walked into the common room a few seconds later. Then it would have been all right.

He wouldn't have seen me and Fred kissing on a dare (thanks a lot Katie Bell). He wouldn't have got jealous. But if things always went the way I wished then plenty of things would be messed up in life.

"Oliver...?" I stood up and reached out toward him. He flinched away.

"Just don't tell Eric" he whispered quietly.

"Like you won't tell him. Like Percy won't be giving me a lecture tomorrow morning about his brothers."

"Okay fine," he said louder, "Just don't hang around Fred and George and I won't tell him!"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I do that?"

"Because Harry's hanging out with their younger brother" he said this so only I could hear, "and you don't want to run into Harry, you told me that last year."

Now I felt like slapping him.

"Why would it be a bad thing if I told Eric?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Oliver just smirked and walked away.

Katie stood up and patted me on the back.

"Sorry. I didn't think that dare would get you in so much trouble with Oliver"

"It doesn't matter," I went to sit next to George, "Oliver's not _my_ quidditch captain"

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Fred laughed.

"Yep"

"Ha, I'd like to see him try"

I glared at him.

It's not like I didn't _enjoy_ our kiss. It just lasted about 8 seconds longer then I meant it to. I'm pretty sure Oliver saw about 4 seconds of it.

"Hey guys," I'd said, "Let's play truth or dare" mistake number one.

"Should we wait for Oliver to get back from the library?" Angelina had asked.

"Nah," mistake number two.

"Can I go first?" Katie asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Um...Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Dare," mistake number three.

She had looked around the common room, for inspiration, then settled her eyes back on me, smiling.

"I dare you to kiss Fred...on the lips" she quickly clarified. Everyone laughed. Fred put his head on my shoulder.

"It is a dare" he said. I could tell from his tone and everyones expression that they didn't think I would do it.

_Well, I'll show them_, mistake number four.

I lifted Fred's chin and kissed him. I saw his face right before and I could tell he was shocked I was actually going to kiss him. He stayed in that state for the first second and half, then he had wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I think that's when Oliver walked in.

When I pulled away Fred was smiling.

"Ooooooooo!" Alicia and Katie were saying.

Then I saw Oliver.

"Uh-oh" that was an understatement.

* * *

When I saw Eric next he didn't even look at me. He acted like I didn't exist. 

Perfect.

Percy did give me a lecture. Unfortunately, he was the one who kept talking to me. Even George was avoiding me. And if George is avoiding you, then Fred is avoiding you, too. I was stuck with Percy.

"Stupid boys," I muttered at lunch a few days later, "Stupid Oliver and stupid Eric and stupid Katie Bell"

"Katie's not a boy," Percy pointed out.

I growled at him.

Yay, for my fifth year!


	10. A message from the author

**A message from the author:**

**Hello, readers! Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a very, very long time. I realized that I only really had a beginning and an end, so when I got to the middle, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So I think I might restart this story some time this summer, after I get out of school. Hopefully it will be more organized the second time around...**

Lauren Potter.

She lives with a secret and a power that could change the outcome of the war.

But can she tell Harry Potter who she is?


End file.
